Destino
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Neji pensava que o destino controlava sua vida. Até Naruto lhe mostrar o contrário. [Desafio 140 temas MDF]


**Nota:** NejiNaru é que nem nota de três reais, só existe na sua cabeça.

* * *

---

_**- Destino -**_

---

---

Quando tinha três anos, quando seu pai segurou sua mão pequena com força e o guiou para a sala onde os anciões do clã o marcariam como um membro inferior do clã Hyuuga, Neji aprendeu que destino é aquilo que governa as nossas vidas. É o que determina como será nossa vida, desde o início até o último segundo.

Pouco tempo depois daquele dia, seu pai fora obrigado a morrer para cumprir com as tradições do clã. Ele morrera exercendo sua função como ninja, em solo inimigo, mas no fundo, até mesmo Neji sabia que ele morrera para garantir que os segredos dos Hyuuga não fossem descobertos. Na ocasião, durante o enterro simbólico organizado por seus parentes mais íntimos, alguém dissera que aquele fora o seu destino.

Alguns anos mais tarde, Neji descobriria porquê.

Fora destino de seu pai nascer após Hiashi, mesmo que fosse apenas uma questão de minutos. Fora destino de seu pai ser marcado com o selo em sua testa. Fora destino de seu pai ter tido um filho homem que seguiria seu mesmo caminho. Fora destino de seu pai morrer para honrar a família principal.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo, era uma questão de destino. Alguns têm sorte, outros nem tanto.

Mas, assim como a sorte não sorrira para seu pai ao nascer, ela também virou às costas para Hiashi no nascimento de sua primeira criança, dando-lhe uma filha, uma menina pequena e tímida, que jamais poderia assumir seu papel como líder do clã.

Neji odiou o destino por ter-lhe tirado o pai, e odiou Hinata por não fazer por merecer seu sacrifício.

Odiou o nome Hyuuga com todo o seu ser, toda a sua força e toda a sua fé. Fez do seu ódio sua religião, sua doutrina. Tinha prazer ao ver a prima encolher-se sob seu olhar, ao vê-la tropeçar em seus próprios pés ou quando gaguejava em público. Estava sempre à espreita para presenciar qual seria seu próximo passo em falso, seu novo erro, o novo desgosto que traria à família, como um abutre que paira sobre sua próxima presa, à espera de sua morte.

Ele a odiou mais do que se julgara capaz, e felicitou-se por isso. Seu ódio o tornara mais forte, melhor. Era o que o mantinha acordado durante noites em claro de puro treino, também era o que o fazia agüentar os ensinamentos estapafúrdios de seu sensei.

Seu ódio fez dele o melhor ninja que a família Hyuuga produzira em anos. E Neji achou que talvez aquele fosse o seu destino; talvez sentir aquele ódio e aproveitar-se dele fosse o motivo de seu nascimento.

Para ele, aquela seria a hipótese mais verossímil à qual chegara até o presente momento, se não fosse por aquela luta que tivera quase dez anos depois. Se não fosse por Naruto.

Os dez anos de diferença entre seus três inexperientes anos e seus treze já haviam se completado antes daquela luta, mas o peso da década caiu sobre si quando fora jogado no chão, impedindo-o de se mexer. Uma década de medo e ódio o prendia no chão enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente para entender como havia saído da vitória certa para a derrota inegável.

Ouviu as palavras de Naruto contra sua vontade. Ouviu que ele não precisava obedecer ao destino que lhe impunham, mas construí-lo com suas próprias mãos, sem realmente querer. Não queria que lhe dissessem agora as palavras que precisara tanto após a morte de seu pai. Aquele ensinamento vinha com dez anos de atraso e Neji não o queria. Estava _feliz_ com a vida que tinha agora. Seu ódio o mantinha alerta e forte, não precisava de nada mais.

Mas havia paixão na voz daquele garoto. Havia algo que ele não sabia o que era, algo que o fazia pensar que, mesmo que só por um mísero instante, aquela criança o entendia. Entendia a dor pela qual ele passara, a sua profunda falta de sorte. Ele não queria as palavras dele, mas elas entravam mesmo assim.

E naquele momento, com o peso de uma década de ódio sobre seu corpo cansado, Neji imaginou como seria sua vida se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Pela primeira vez ele contemplou a possibilidade de, a despeito de seu destino, fazer o que quisesse.

Uma vida assim, sem destino, devia ser boa, Neji concluiu, observando os pássaros que voavam despreocupadamente sobre sua cabeça.

Naquela mesma tarde Neji descobriria que ele se prendera ao pensamento de que sua vida estava atrelada ao infeliz destino dos homens da família secundária em vão. Que seu pai não havia morrido para honrar um dever para com a família, mas para consigo mesmo e seu filho. Que ele, assim como seu pai, era livre para tomar suas próprias decisões e fazer seu próprio destino.

Mas agora, ali, grudado ao chão sob o peso esmagador de uma década de vida jogada fora, assistindo a comemoração do garoto que destroçara suas barreiras e lhe dera o conselho mais importante de toda a sua vida, Neji não podia deixar de sorrir com a ironia da situação.

Talvez conhecer Naruto também já fazia parte de seu destino.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

C:


End file.
